Durmstrang's Favoured
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Written for the Halloween Collection Competition on HPFC. Viktor/Harry Drabble Collection. COMPLETE!
1. Mysterious

**[Mysterious]**

The boy that was Harry Potter was nothing Viktor, or anyone else for that matter, had ever expected from the supposed defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

There had been rumours, though, before he had ever set foot within Durmstrang Institute, that the reason he had disappeared was because he was a dark wizard. It was a big shock to realise that he wouldn't be attending Hogwarts as everyone had assumed. Viktor thought he could understand wanting to be away from admiring fans that would definitely be attending Hogwarts, but that hadn't made too much of a difference. Not now.

And, even now, three years later, no one could tell whether he was dark of not. The magic that Harry Potter used was dark, light, _and_ grey. The use of all three baffled everyone. No one managed to use all the types of magic with that ease, because, if there was any discomfort with using any of the types of magic, Harry didn't show it.

Nor did he share his secrets, for that matter. Because Harry didn't have _friends_ , he had made that much clear in the first month of attending Durmstrang. _He_ didn't need them.

He didn't need to state it, but he was also above them. No one challenged him anymore, too tired, their magic or mind still ringing with the last defeat to Harry by a student four years ahead of him. The knowledge gap between them had made no difference in the duel. It had been of no use against the pure magical ability held by Harry Potter.

Perhaps that was why no one questioned him when he arrived in his dormitory long after curfew, or when he didn't bother to attend a class, or perhaps even when he attended a class that wasn't for his year. No one batted an eyelash anymore.

Harry wondered the corridors as he pleased, yet the teachers favoured him. No one was envious of that though. Being the favourite of the teachers led to extra work, and being forced to answer questions in class, and demonstrate. No one else wanted to do that, anyway, but it didn't seem to make a difference to Harry as he completed everything without a word of complaint. Even in the classes Viktor himself took, although he was three years above the boy.

It was during those lessons that Viktor couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the subject matter as his thoughts were filled with only the mystery that was Harry Potter.

The boy was utterly fascinating. No friends, many admirers, and even more followers than Viktor had heard Grindelwald had amassed while in Durmstrang, and Harry wasn't anywhere near graduating, even though all of them knew that he could probably graduate whenever he wanted to.

Viktor didn't admit, even in quiet to himself, that the fascination he felt may stem from elsewhere, from other emotions, because he was afraid of the rejection he was certain would come should he ever utter such a thing.


	2. Thunder and Lightning

**[Thunder and Lightning Storm]**

The thunder clapped and the lightning illuminated the darkened halls that were guarded by the Durmstrang walls, and Fidelius Charm, for mere seconds at a time, but a second was more than enough to inform Viktor that he wasn't as alone as he had originally hoped.

It was long after curfew, and if any of the ghosts found him or even any of the students, Viktor was sure that he would be reported immediately. Or worse, they would use that in their favour, and getting out of that kind of situation was always difficult. It took a great deal of skill and carefully chosen words, and Viktor was good at neither. Even all his years at Durmstrang had never quite managed to drill that art into him.

"Viktor Krum."

The voice was soft, yet self-assured and commanding, the most beautiful blade with the sharpest edge. There was no way for Viktor's attention to be removed from the boy standing within the comfort of the shadows, who assessed his very being just by having Viktor's name on his lips. It was a voice that was known to everyone, yet heard only rarely, and Viktor could barely hide the shock of the identity of the other male, let alone the fact that it was _his_ name that had been spoken from within the shadows. Most people preferred to call him 'Seeker' or 'The Seeker' because of his sole talent.

He may be famous for his Quidditch skills, but Viktor had never thought he was particularly important. Important in making the school famous and negating some of its infamy, yes, but not worth much beyond that. Not worth the notice of Harry Potter, for Viktor was certain that there were people who were a lot more magically powerful than him, that were a lot more noticeable.

Viktor could admit, meeting Harry in such a setting suited the other male. The shadows that he liked to be protected by, the lightning that illuminated him briefly but enough to allow anyone whose glance found him to stare in awe. Powerful in its briefness, terribly bright and dangerous to those who angered it.

Yet searching, searching for something it hadn't found yet, the existence of which no one was certain of. Nothing more than a sneaky myth that held little truth, but had been retold and re-embellished over several generations leaving little in its wake.

And perhaps, perhaps that was the most dangerous part. The fact that the truth was there, but no one recognised it.

 **AN: So apparently marking a fic as complete has become an automatic response when I post something! This is a collection, though, sorry about that! :D**


	3. Blood Red

**[Blood Red]**

Harry's blood-red uniform was neatly pressed, and perfectly in place despite the fact that he must have put it on early in the morning. Even Viktor's uniform was crumpled around the elbows and knees by the time lunch rolled around, and his was one of the _better-looking_ uniforms.

"Interesting seeing you out this late at night. I hadn't thought you risked such excursions. It seems I was wrong," Harry said, eying Viktor thoughtfully through the darkness. Harry's eyes were a startling green in the dim light provided by the torches that had sprung to life, by Harry's doing no doubt, for the sudden addition of light had been a gradual increase that Viktor had barely noticed.

Harry's amused quirk of his lips became apparent, even as his eyes remained guarded. There was little reason for Harry to trust any of them, after all. They had done nothing to garner it, and thus they had never received it, not that gaining even a shred of Harry's trust was at all a simple task.

"I don't," Viktor felt the need to elaborate when he noticed the raised eyebrow, "not usually, at least. Today was…"

"It wasn't what you expected, was it?" Harry said, nodding as if he understood. "The Triwizard Tournament: banned decades ago, and yet they wish to re-establish it for no apparent reason. Suspicious, is it not?"

Viktor nodded dumbly. That wasn't the only reason, though. Viktor was expected to participate, or at least put his name in the goblet, because of his fame, and how _proud_ the institute was of him. There was no chance that he would actually win, but Headmaster Karkaroff insisted…

"I suppose I can't let you give Durmstrang a bad name… Third floor, east wing, at noon tomorrow."

A stunned feeling followed Harry's light footsteps.


	4. Creepy

**[Creepy]**

Viktor would never be able to deny the fact that watching Harry run circles around him with his magic with an utterly bored expression on his face, was a blow to his already diminished ego. The fact that he would have his feet swept out from under him hadn't been too much of a surprise, the surprise had come when Harry had barely even said a word, looking as if nothing had happened.

Anyone would expect someone to become _worse_ at duelling if they didn't duel for some time, and if Viktor remembered correctly, the last duel Harry had partaken in had been over a year and a half ago, and Harry hadn't been nearly this good then. Unless he had been putting on a show of being tired, which Viktor thought was highly unlikely.

Harry didn't show off, but neither did he downplay his skills for the sake of others.

"One would think, seeing how graceful you are in the sky, that you would have even a fraction of that grace on your two feet," Harry said calmly, after what felt like the hundredth time Viktor had tripped over something while dodging an oncoming spell that ended up hitting him anyway.

Viktor just groaned as he rolled onto his back. He had been told _that_ several times, but hearing it from Harry just made it sound infinitely worse. Viktor had never thought that the East Wing would be as full as it felt at that moment. It had always been that half-abandoned area of Durmstrang that was reminiscent of the days when Durmstrang was just a little fuller.

Now it felt like it was riddled with obstacles that were determined to trip him every time they could. Even though this room had probably been a duelling room in the past, and Viktor had a sinking feeling that Harry had put all of this here.

"Why are you only training _me?_ We don't know if I'm actually going to be chosen yet! You could be wasting your time!" Viktor said, words still coming out with the occasional huff of breath that Viktor had not yet caught. That had been the one question that Viktor had been asking himself again and again ever since Harry had left him in that deserted corridor last night, or perhaps this morning would be more accurate.

"I know that you will be chosen," Harry stated as if it were common knowledge, "and also that you will be an embarrassment without any training. Now, up! Again! You should have noticed that fallen cabinet by the number of times you've tripped over it already!"

That was the other creepy thing about Harry: he knew things no one else did, or should. If Harry said something would happen, it would happen in some way or the other. The hows or the whys hadn't mattered after the first time that Harry had made a passing comment about the demise of the Transfiguration professor that had insulted Harry in the first week.

Some thought it was a curse that Harry cast on the person he spoke about. Viktor wasn't one of them.


	5. Dark Purple

**[Dark Purple]**

Viktor woke, a week later, still feeling like a large, dark purple, bruise, and this was despite the fact that any bruising he had managed to receive during Harry's 'training' had been healed hours after the training by Harry himself. The consecutive aches Viktor had piled upon himself each day hadn't given him a break either.

Harry was a real slave driver.

Glad that Harry had, for some odd reason that had yet to be explained, cancelled the training they were supposed to have today, Viktor was ready for a bit of a lie in. He could go to the Healer and ask her for a note later. Viktor didn't think that he would be able to handle another day of lugging his bag around from class to class, not to mention the fact that he had Duelling later.

"Viktor! You need to get up! Headmaster Karkaroff is going to announce who is going to Hogwarts to represent us today!"

Viktor couldn't bring himself to care about who had just informed him of this, but he groaned as he rolled over, in denial about the fact that he would have to leave his comfortable bed this soon. Harry had known of this already, Viktor realised.

If Harry were the type to cackle, Viktor was sure that he would be at this very moment. Except Harry _wasn't_ the type of person to do that. No, Viktor knew he would only get a blank stare in response with no forthcoming answers.

Forcing himself out of bed with a wince while suppressing the groan that wanted to escape him, Viktor trudged towards the bathroom. Perhaps a quick shower would help with the sore muscles. Or perhaps a not so quick one, now that he could feel muscles he had didn't know he had.


	6. Mask

**[Mask]**

Viktor didn't know whether to feel exasperated or amused that Harry was now part of the envoy that would be sent to Hogwarts.

Harry hadn't even said a word, only joined the rest of the people who had been called out onto the dais where the teachers sat, watching the students over every meal. Headmaster Karkaroff had barely even cast Harry a glance upon noticing that he had joined the small group despite his name not being called out, as well as Harry being under the required age to participate.

Not that Viktor thought Harry _would_ want to participate. Despite Harry's nearly perfect mask, anyone who spent enough time with him would know that he didn't truly like the attention. He could act indifferent to it, but Harry avoided it if possible. Viktor had wondered if that was why Harry was always as stand-offish as he was, as detached with other people as he always portrayed himself to be.

The teachers hadn't uttered a word, nor had there been much of a reaction from the majority of the students either, perhaps a small envious sigh here or there about the fact that they were never going to see Hogwarts, which had been the most exciting part about the entire situation.

Viktor sent a half smile in Harry's direction, and thought he saw those green eyes look amused for a moment before Harry's head dipped in his own greeting, rising again to reveal that perfectly blank mask. That was the mask that prevented anyone from befriending him, stopping in their tracks with disinterest before they could actually get within an arm's length.

But, in the last week, Viktor had seen more to that mask. More than anyone else within Durmstrang, or ever as Viktor would wager, had ever seen, or understood.


	7. Anxiety

**[Anxiety]**

They were approaching Hogwarts, Viktor could feel it in the slight decrease of the ship's speed. The small increments of speed reduction was something few others would have noticed, but each decrease in speed only served to heighten Viktor's own apprehension.

Hogwarts didn't feel as welcoming as most people seemed to describe. The sick feeling that grew within his stomach threatened to dislodge what little lunch he had managed to digest. Viktor was going to mess up and embarrass the whole of Durmstrang, despite all the effort Harry had put into training him otherwise. He just knew it!

Not only would he embarrass Durmstrang. _Harry_ would realise just how hopeless he was, and give up on him too. Quidditch was the only place Viktor could ever hope to compete with anyone else in. Viktor only ever had any skill on a broomstick, and here he would have to behave like nothing could touch him because of his fame.

Viktor didn't think he could do it.

"You worry too much."

Viktor sighed, turning around to meet those seemingly blank green eyes. He could pick out the hints of amusement behind that mask easily enough by now. He had been the source of it far too often in the last month.

He hadn't wanted Harry to see him in this state of confusion. Having Harry watch him trip over everything including his own two feet had embarrassed him enough, and now this…

"Do you, honestly, think there's anything much worse than tripping over fresh air?"

Then there was that. Viktor would have winced it that hadn't been brought up so many times already. That had been both the best and worst moment of his life. That was the first time he had heard Harry _truly_ laugh without restriction.

So he didn't mind.


	8. Unfair

**["We haven't heard your name yet, friend."/"I haven't said it."]**

"We haven't heard your name yet, friend."

The red-haired twins had approached Harry seemingly out of the blue, and Harry had accepted their strange way of speaking without hesitation. He didn't get lost as Viktor had only moments into that conversation, even though Viktor hadn't needed to even think about forming a reply.

"I haven't said it," Harry replied pleasantly, eyes flickering between the two as if memorising them. "However, I would assume the two of you are the infamous Weasley twins?"

"That really is unfair how you know us, yet we don't know you!"

Viktor silently agreed, but Harry knew everyone, and no one knew him in return. Even Viktor had only barely scratched the surface of _Harry_. It really wasn't fair, but then nothing was. Viktor knew _that_ better than anyone, and, if he hadn't known it before Durmstrang, he definitely would have been taught it.

"You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."

And Harry left it at that. Even Viktor didn't know what that meant. Harry wasn't the type to openly reveal himself, so that decision would be forced out of his hand in some way.

It would work to Harry's advantage, Viktor realised. Harry never stepped into situations that weren't to his advantage. Although, Viktor still wasn't too sure how training _him_ would be to Harry's advantage, but he wasn't going to question it.

The twins looked excited at the prospect.

"We were going to turn all your cloaks pink, but I don't think we will now. Tomorrow, maybe."

The twins waved as they slipped through the large, oak doors, behind which laughter and noise emanated.

Viktor wished he could have slipped in with them, but the doors swung open and the first of the Durmstrang envoy entered the Great Hall.

He and Harry were last.


	9. Silence of the Lambs

**[Silence of the Lambs]**

Viktor was certain the stunned gasps that filled the hall when they walked in wasn't only due to him.

The man with the long beard, who even Viktor recognised as Albus Dumbledore, took a shocked step backwards.

"Harry Potter."

Oh, so they hadn't known then? This was bound to be amusing…

There was a scraping of chairs as several people rushed towards Harry, who didn't look the least bit phased by their actions despite Viktor knowing that Harry didn't enjoy being touched by other people.

He realised the reason for Harry's calm moments later, when the first person to reach him jumped back, holding his hands with a pained yelp.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, my boy, you were supposed to attend Hogwarts."

Harry raised an eyebrow in a manner that Viktor had come to fear, taking several stalking steps forward, "There lies no familiarity between us, thus I find your 'my boy' highly inappropriate. And 'supposed to' by whose command? No such thing exists."

Viktor was tempted to take a few stumbling steps back, he would have if that wouldn't have led to him almost tripping in fear. He knew that tone of voice too well, he had been witness to the aftermath after one too many upper years forgot the power Harry held.

The man spluttered, "Your guardian, of course."

"They disowned me years ago."

"Your magical guardian!" Dumbledore said, finally. "I wished for you to come to Hogwarts. As did your parents."

"Indeed? I suppose you were the one that left me with the most magic-hating muggles I had ever had the _fortune_ of meeting," Harry sneered. "You're lucky the Ministry didn't find out..."

For a moment, time stopped for Viktor. He had never heard of _that_!

The man that sat on the immediate left of the tallest chair paled rapidly, only to start looking around nervously.

The vindictive "Oops" echoed around the stunned hall, even as Harry's magic formed the Durmstrang emblem above their heads.


	10. Pumpkin Juice

**[Pumpkin Juice]**

Viktor winced at the sickly sweet taste of the pumpkin juice most students at Hogwarts seemed to favour. Headmaster Karkaroff had insisted that they joined the masses for their meals instead of having it in their ship like Viktor would have preferred.

Harry didn't look the slightest bit concerned despite the many glances that were sent his way with varying emotions. Viktor didn't think too many people were happy with Harry for showing up their headmaster as Harry had done.

The twins, it seemed, had no such inhibitions.

"Your entrance was even better than ours!"

"We're jealous!"

No, _Viktor_ was jealous at how easily they got Harry to talk…

"And _we_ turned Dumbledore's beard Slytherin green!"

"Impressive," Harry said, eyes glinting. "I'm sure he was pleased."

"Oh, he only took off about 50 house points…"

"Gryffindor had negative points before the term had even started!"

"We were _hated_!"

"But, he can't take any house points off you!"

"You're here, even though you aren't of age to compete!"

"That says a lot, dear Durmstrang friend."

 _Friend_.

Viktor felt a twinge of jealousy. He hadn't been able to call Harry a 'friend' after a month of training with him for at least three hours every day with only one exception. Yet these two were able to after barely a day of knowing Harry, and even that had only been the barest of introductions. Surely Viktor could have that title too?

But could he? Had he really bothered to talk to Harry like these two had? Without Harry's position in the school being at the back of his mind? Could he really be considered a friend despite doing nothing to gain that friendship?

Watching Harry interact with these two, Viktor could say that he never had, but that didn't meant he couldn't try.


	11. Black

**[Black]**

The sea of black robes parted like and ocean to make way for the wave of red. Durmstrang arrived together, just as they sat and left together. They had neither friends, nor enemies within the walls of Hogwarts, and wished to keep it so. They were each other's allies, no matter what their position within the walls of Durmstrang, and that would be all they needed.

Headmaster Karkaroff lead the delegation, with Harry only half a step behind him. Both their gates were unhurried, allowing ample time for silence to grow and for the stares to take in everything about them.

Viktor could feel the cold sweat that ran down his back as he silently urged Harry to walk faster. Headmaster Karkaroff would undoubtedly follow Harry's lead. Viktor absolutely hated being put on show like this, even though Harry was being gawked at rather than him. It was uncomfortable, and his hands were threatening to fidget with every moment that passed.

Headmaster Karkaroff and Harry finally reached the boundary of the Age Line, stopping just before. Viktor wasn't sure whether this was because Harry wouldn't be able to cross it, or that Harry didn't want to test Albus Dumbledore's warding. The two split, leaving a space that would allow two students to pass at a time, before turning to face the rest of the Durmstrang students.

Harry was closest to Viktor, allowing him to notice the almost mocking amusement in those eyes. Harry had noticed tenseness then…

Viktor steeled his back, straightening his spine. Harry had obviously expected more from him, and, honestly, Viktor did too. He was acting like the disappointment he was.

With a confidence Viktor didn't have, he threw his name into the Goblet of Fire. The blazing flames glowed blue before settling back to their usual green.


	12. Halloween

**[Halloween]**

Viktor didn't doubt the certainty in Harry's words. It would be his name that came out of the Goblet of Fire, but Viktor prayed that Harry was wrong for once. He simply wasn't ready to compete against the best students of the other two schools. If anyone should be competing, it was Harry, but they all knew that such a thing was not possible.

Viktor's anxiety grew with every passing minute. He had barely eaten any of the food that had lain on the table before him. No one else had such qualms, ravishing the food as if they hadn't seen any in days. Harry had only sent him a raised eyebrow in question, causing Viktor to look like the problem was something he could brush off.

It wasn't, but Harry didn't need that to be confirmed.

The Weasley Twins had somehow managed to sneak over to the table of green from their own table just as the Goblet of Fire began glowing blue. They took up positions on either side of Harry, occasionally whispering a passing comment into Harry's ear. Viktor couldn't hear anything, but, from the amusement that was dancing in Harry's eyes, he could tell that Harry appreciated those comments.

Viktor's hands clenched beneath the table. He could barely pay any attention to whatever the Hogwarts headmaster was saying, even though Viktor was certain that it was important. He couldn't help but stare at the nearly open amusement Harry was showing.

Even some of the other Durmstrang students had noticed the trio, not knowing what to make of the scene they were presented with. Harry was never anything but composed, and, here he was, more relaxed than they had ever seen him within Durmstrang's walls.

Viktor only noticed silence when it became expectant. With shaky legs and a slightly disgruntled disposition, Viktor accepted his champion position.


	13. Panic

**[Panic]**

Dragons.

That was what the first task was, when Headmaster Karkaroff had mentioned that people had died in the tournament before, Viktor had believed that it was due to something that was their own mistake. Some silly mistake.

Being killed by a dragon was definitely not something that could be passed off as trivial, and Viktor wished that, for once, he had bothered to research exactly what he had been getting himself into. Not because he would be able to avoid the situation, but to be more prepared to meet possible death.

Viktor really doubted he was going to survive this. It was tempting to write a letter to his parents, apologising for being sent home in a matchbox as he was certain he would be.

"Still moping over the dragons?"

"I'm going to die!" Viktor groaned.

Harry had the audacity to laugh at him. Viktor turned to glare at the other boy, not caring that Harry himself could probably send Viktor home in something smaller than a matchbox. Not everyone was as composed as Harry!

"That would depend on whether or not you know your strengths, Viktor. Surely you don't think I would waste my energy on someone who will fail."

Viktor knew that, but the knowledge of that fact didn't help hold the panic of facing a dragon at bay. Viktor wondered how the dragon tamers did it, knowing that they could die at any moment.

The soft sigh Harry released caught Viktor's attention, and suddenly there was a wash of magic that rolled over Viktor's body, causing him to shiver slightly with the added effect of calming him.

"Walk up to a dragon that tense, and you'll definitely die."

By the time Viktor opened his eyes again all that he could see of Harry was his disappearing robes.


	14. You're Next

**[You're Next]**

The day of the first task arrived with a weakly glinting sun, and Viktor's even weaker constitution. Viktor stared out of his window on the Durmstrang ship and into the Quidditch Pitch that was now filled with people milling around. Viktor could only stare at the cages that stood on the far side of the pitch, occasionally rattling as a gush hit the material that covered it.

Viktor had already ignored the summons for breakfast, resolutely ignoring the door when Alex had come around to wake him. He didn't want to face the day, or the dragons, or anyone for that matter. It felt like everything would only get worse.

Despite having a plan, Viktor expected it to fail. Viktor honestly didn't understand how Harry could expect as much as he did from Viktor. Their training had continued near the Forbidden Forest, but there hadn't been even the slightest mention of the dragons which where Viktor's biggest problem at this point. Clearly Harry believed, incorrectly, that Viktor had it all under control.

"Viktor, the First Task will begin in just over an hour. If you would prefer me to… _help_ you out of bed continue as you are."

There wasn't a further thought as Viktor rolled out of his bed, just barely landing on his feet. Harry had _helped_ him out of bed once before… and Viktor had sworn to never let it get to that point again. Ever.

It took Viktor little more than fifteen minutes to finally leave his room. Harry wasn't waiting for him, but Viktor hadn't expected him to. He was late already, and Harry hated being late.

At this point that just meant that Viktor would be walking to his death alone.

The choosing of the dragons passed in a bundle of nerves, Viktor hating the fact that it would be only him to blame for whichever dragon he chose.

Viktor suppressed the shudder that ran through him at the firing of the cannon. He was next.


	15. Gruesome

**[Gruesome]**

Viktor refused to admit that Harry had been right, and there really hadn't been too much to worry about. The only thing that had lost him points was the fact that many of the other dragon eggs had been destroyed. The gruesome death that had been plaguing his mind was finally laid to rest.

Or so Viktor hoped. That had only been the first task, for all Viktor knew it would probably get worse and worse in the consecutive tasks, until there was only one person left…

And now he had a golden egg that screeched whenever he opened it. Viktor could take a guess to the fact that it was a magical creature language, but that didn't help him figure it out. It could be a banshee, or an angry siren! For all Viktor knew it could very well be the language of Dementors! It certainly caused pain to everyone who was in ear shot, and he had been banned from opening it within the vicinity of the Durmstrang ship, unless it was under silencing charms, but Viktor wasn't even sure if he wanted to risk his own ear drums.

So, the golden egg had sat on his bedside table, untouched, for the last month. Viktor had barely glanced at it since then, ignoring the fact that he definitely needed the clue to do well in the next task.

Or to even survive the next task. Viktor didn't know whether he was trying to do well, or trying to just survive anymore. Both ideas seemed interchangeable at this moment.

Viktor got the impression that Harry knew exactly what the clue was already. Perhaps not off hand, as Viktor had noticed that Harry had disappeared for an hour or so after he had first heard the screaming from the egg.

Of course, Harry wasn't about to tell him.


	16. Scream

**[Scream]**

Viktor's cloak was much lighter than the rest of the Hogwarts students. It was much colder than this in Durmstrang. They had decided, as a group, that taking a swim in the Black Lake was a good idea. There wouldn't be anyone else there, both the other groups having a preference for warmer climates.

It had been a while since they had relaxed. There was no way to trust the rest of the houses, despite the trust Harry seemed to have in the Weasley twins.

"Aren't you taking your clue, Viktor? Perhaps you will find a swim… insightful," Harry had called before they left the ship, silencing the following groans with a glance.

Viktor took that to mean that Harry was giving him a hint at the solution to the puzzle, because the text that had been left on his bed last week hadn't helped him in the slightest. Perhaps hearing the languages would have made it easier, but Viktor hadn't been able to draw any conclusions based off the book.

Water meant a language of one of the creatures within it. That would make it obvious though, which meant that Harry realised that there was more of to the clue.

Viktor wondered, yet again, why Harry hadn't been able to represent Durmstrang. He was sure that Harry would have been comfortably prepared for the challenge already. Harry wouldn't even need all the extra training that Viktor seemed to need, for what Viktor assumed was the Third Task.

The cold water gripped Viktor's body, as welcoming as the lake they had near Durmstrang when it wasn't frozen over. Viktor had left the Golden Egg on the side of the lake as he stepped into the water.

"Viktor! Catch!"

Viktor couldn't help the horror that ran through him as the egg began opening in mid-air, landing several feet away from where he was, and quickly sank into the darkened depths.

The screaming he had expected wasn't present when he dived down to retrieve the egg. Rather, it was beautiful singing that Viktor heard.


	17. Cloak

**[Cloak]**

As Viktor left the water, cloak wrapped around his body, his thoughts were filled with the fact that the clue didn't sound particularly promising. There hadn't been any mention of _what_ would be taken. It could be an object, or it could be a person. The former would probably be a lot more difficult to find than the latter, but Viktor didn't think anyone actually fit the latter category, except…

Viktor shook his head. Harry wouldn't want to be a part of this, would he? Or would he not be given a choice? Viktor didn't think that Harry would be too happy with that, or with Viktor for that.

So, he would just have to think about things that could possibly be taken, and, hopefully, he would notice what would be taken, otherwise searching the lake would become nothing short of a nightmare. A nightmare that Harry was surely going to give him a quicker solution to after the actual task.

A glance behind him told Viktor that Harry was in the middle of the Durmstrang group, badgered for help with the homework and assignments that they hadn't been exempt from. Not even Viktor had been exempt from his studies, but he was given a bit more time to complete the assignments and homework within a month of the tasks.

Not that he needed the extra time. It was surprising how much he actually got done when he was scared for his life. The fact that Harry helped him whenever he needed it made everything just that much easier.

Harry really was a brilliant teacher when he wanted to be, which wasn't often. Viktor thought that Harry rather liked watching other people squirm, or perhaps it was just him. Viktor had never really seen Harry helping anyone else.

Or even offer to.


	18. Heavy Rain

**[Heavy rain]**

Viktor woke to the sound of rain drumming against the ship. Despite the darkened sky, it was rather late in the day. There were few people wandering around the corridors of the ship.

"Viktor! Headmaster Karkaroff wants to see you."

"Any idea why?" Viktor asked as he came up next to Alec.

"He didn't look upset," was all Alec offered in response.

Viktor took that as a good sign. The Headmaster was notorious for his bad moods. Viktor didn't know of anyone who went anywhere near the headmaster when he was in one of his bad moods.

"Mister Krum," Headmaster Karkaroff greeted as Viktor stepped into the room that served as the headmaster's office. "I am uncertain how much you know of the customs of the Triwizard Tournament, however, I am required to inform you of the Yule Ball that will take place a few days before Yule. I do hope you will find a fitting partner, as you, and the other champions, will be opening the dance. That is all."

Viktor nodded, ignoring the horror that was growing within his mind. They expected _him_ to dance? And not make a fool of himself?

Closing his eyes, Viktor remembered every single time he had tripped over his robes, or stepped over his partner's toes as he tried to dance. Gracefulness on his part was out of the question if the dancing took all his concentration.

Viktor doubted even Harry would be able to help him with something like this. Viktor thought the real question with the entire situation was whether or not his nerves would survive the night. Or whether or not his partner would get tired of him treading on their toes the entire night, which would definitely embarrass the dance instructor in Durmstrang should she ever hear of it.


	19. Ghost

**[Ghost]**

Viktor would have liked to say that he had been able to ask Harry to the Yule Ball with him, but he would be lying if he did since he hadn't been able to even bring the topic up with the other boy. Harry had lessened the duelling practice as it neared Yule, but Viktor didn't think that it was because of the dance, rather Harry seemed rather distracted every time Viktor saw him.

The night of the Yule Ball came, and Viktor had finally asked a raven-haired girl from Beauxbatons Academy to the dance. While she had been thrilled, despite the fact that she had to meet him several times to help him practice, Viktor had been less than thrilled with the chatty girl. He had hoped that the girl was a little quieter, it had seemed like she was, but that front had disintegrated within seconds of him asking her.

Viktor was glad when the ballroom dancing gave away to the more upbeat music, where his awful balance wasn't put to the test every other step. His partner looked similarly pleased, obviously tired of getting her feet stepped on. She disappeared into the crowd, Viktor losing sight of her as she melded into a group of Beauxbatons girls.

It was then that Viktor noticed that he hadn't seen Harry the entire night. Usually Viktor would catch sight of Harry at least once in a while, even at Durmstrang Harry generally avoided the dances despite his natural grace. It was on those days that Harry was more like a ghost than a student within the walls of Durmstrang, and it seemed that Harry was the same within Hogwarts.

Viktor caught Harry slipping into the room, stuffing what Viktor thought was his wand into the holster beneath his robes. Viktor wondered what Harry had done that needed his wand, but Viktor doubted he would find out which meant that it was better not to even ask.

He would find out when he needed to.


	20. Mushy Peas

**[Mushy Peas]**

Viktor let his eyes wander the Great Hall as he mechanically ate his dinner. The peas looked a little mushy, the terrible pumpkin juice still populated the table, and the company wasn't particularly exciting tonight. Harry had disappeared off to some place again, and hadn't turned up to dinner, just as he hadn't yesterday or the day before.

Harry was reverting back to how he was at Durmstrang, except even Viktor didn't know where he was now. Hogwarts's walls were far more confusing than Durmstrang's, the corridors longer and more winding, and tricks present where there weren't any within Durmstrang. Harry maneuvered through these walls like they were perfectly placed within his memory, not somewhere he had only recently visited.

Viktor thought that he would be able to ask the Weasley twins for Harry's location, but even they weren't at dinner. So Viktor sat alone, occasionally contributing to the conversation around him without much enthusiasm. He rarely contributed to the conversation, anyway, so it didn't look too strange for him to keep to his own thoughts.

Something was happening, Viktor could feel it. It was something beneath the surface of everyday interactions, but he wasn't privy to it. Not yet at least.

It seemed like Harry was in the thick of the tenseness. Most people seem to be unaware of it, and Viktor was certain that he would have been one of those people too, had he treated Harry like everyone else did.

Viktor didn't, though. Harry meant more to him than he did to most other people, and Viktor was afraid that was going to drag him into things that he should rather stay away from. He wouldn't, though. He wouldn't back down, no matter how terrified and doubtful he got, Viktor would try and help Harry with whatever it was that needed to be done.


	21. Misty

**[Misty]**

The morning of the Second Task was misty.

It cleared soon enough, but Viktor had never liked mist. It had always made it extremely difficult to see the snitch whenever he played Quidditch. It reduced Viktor's ability to see and that was the sense that Viktor depended on most.

Viktor had figured out exactly what to do, without needing any more of Harry's help. His Transfiguration had never been too shabby, and Viktor had taken Harry's "use your strengths" to heart this time.

In fact, Viktor hadn't seen Harry since yesterday. The Weasley twins had arrived to dinner late, whispering conspiratorially between themselves. Viktor had wanted to surprise Harry by his lack of nerves this time. He hadn't even been in his room when everyone had been called down to breakfast with the other schools. Viktor had waited there for Harry.

The whistle sounded and Viktor dived into the murky depths, wand immediately moving to cast the human transfiguration charm. It was a bit trickier than Viktor was used to, and didn't always work. Even now, only his upper body transformed but that was good enough to prevent him from drowning.

Viktor immediately followed the faint trail in the water. It smelt of human, and something more watery. He didn't bother looking back at the other two champions, sure that they had found their own methods. The swim was longer than Viktor had expected it to be, but the smell of human only grew stronger, and Viktor knew that he was on the right route.

He smelt a hint of blood far behind him, but Viktor didn't let that distract him. He needed to get this over and done with. He could go back later if he had to.

The blood-red robed were a dead-giveaway. Viktor wondered how Harry had managed to agree to this, but didn't think more of it as he ripped the rope into two pieces, Harry trailing behind him.

As they broke through the surface of the water, Viktor heard Harry take a large gasp of air. His own partial transfiguration faded as the sound of cheering met his ears.

"Took you long enough," Harry told Viktor in amusement as they swam over to the stands. "Are you sure you didn't get lost on the way?"

Viktor rolled his eyes, not taking Harry's words to heart with the half smile that had curled around Harry's lips.


	22. Ghastly

**[Ghastly]**

It was only a week later that Viktor, and the other champions, were met with the ghastly news that their Third Task was nothing short of a duel. The organisers had described it as a "lighter challenge" after everything they had done already.

Viktor would have been inclined to agree, if they hadn't added the extra section of the duel being an every-man-for-himself, with a golem of a person of their choosing to help them. That in itself was worrying to Viktor, because extra help meant that the duel would be a bit more complicated than Viktor had originally assumed. Viktor would have been fine with a simple duel, he had a chance at that with Harry's training.

There wasn't a doubt that Viktor would want a golem of Harry to help him, but that simply meant that it would probably be a whole lot more difficult. Anyone who had heard of Harry's achievements would be sure to make any task with him in it, even just a golem of it, several times more difficult than it were originally.

Viktor doubted this was something that he was going to get out of unscathed. Especially after he had to ask Harry for help, and this time he couldn't chicken out as he had done for the Yule Ball, because there was no one better to ask than Harry himself

Walking back to the ship was wrought with doubts. He would have to create the golem himself, of course, as well as anything else he wanted to take into the arena with him. He was only allowed his wand otherwise.

Viktor sighed as he met excited eyes. They all knew that the final task would be the most interesting. It was supposed to be the showcase of the skills the Champions had. They would be expecting a lot from him, more than he was able to give them.

A cheer rose around him as he told them what he knew about the task. He met Harry's eyes across the room and Harry nodded at him, already knowing before he was even asked. Viktor wondered for a moment if Harry had known about him wanting them to go to the Yule Ball together, before dismissing the thought.

It didn't make a difference now: Harry looked like he had been busy on that night anyway.

With Harry's help, there was a possibility of them winning.


	23. Macabre

**[Macabre]**

The creation of the golem was a bit more macabre than Viktor had originally believed it to be. The cold carving of a body that looked eerily similar to Harry lay on a table in one of the spare rooms in the Durmstrang ship. Viktor worked on the runes, with Harry occasionally correcting him, or improving the runes on the cold skin.

It was more disconcerting than Viktor expected it to be, and he had to continuously look up to make sure it wasn't really _Harry_ that was lying on the table as if he were dead. Anyone could have mistaken the two with how closely the golem resembled Harry, something that Harry had insisted on for reasons unknown.

Harry looked more and more pleased with each passing day. The differences between him and the golem were being reduced to the fact that Harry was alive and had magic and the golem didn't. Viktor didn't know if that was supposed to make Viktor feel a bit more comfortable within the final task.

Not that Harry had let Viktor slack in his training, if anything Harry pushed him further and further. Making each night more and more tiring as each training got harder and harder to keep up with. Viktor wasn't sure of Harry's final goal, but Harry seemed to know more about this than him, as he always did.

And, so, Viktor continued to mark the body in runes, slowly bringing it to life, mimicking it to the boy he knew so well by now.


	24. Suspicion

**[Suspicion]**

With every day that passed, mistaking the golem for Harry got more and more easy, and Harry looked more and more pleased with the golem. Viktor couldn't help but start to think that Harry had some other plan for the golem that didn't have much to do with the Triwizard Tournament at all. Viktor knew that Harry would never bring it up, nor that Harry would ever tell him if he bothered to ask, so Viktor had taken it to watch Harry a little more closely than normal.

Not that Viktor minded. It was a nice change from having to covertly watch Harry, because Viktor knew that Harry knew. It wasn't much of a secret between them, despite the actual information being a secret.

Harry had begun inserting small amounts of his own magic into the golem, as was necessary, and within days the golem's eyes had already started fluttering open, its fingers starting to flex open and closed.

All in all, it was the freakiest thing Viktor had ever done that Viktor would never care to repeat. One Harry was more than enough. An extra golem-Harry who could cast more spells than Viktor probably could was something the world didn't need.

Maybe the world did need it, but Viktor definitely didn't, because having that smirk watch him almost all day every day was something he didn't want to experience again. Especially since Harry had somehow managed to give the golem some sort of intelligence, and it was the golem that was pointing out mistakes in his runework now.

Viktor would like to think that Harry was controlling the golem as well, but that was something that was extremely difficult. Most preferred to give the golem a separate intelligence as keeping an extra body connected to a single mind had driven several people insane trying to distinguish between the two bodies.

And Viktor didn't like the idea of Harry being left to do that, especially with his magical power and his supposed 'dark' tendencies.

Viktor supressed a shudder as he continued working.


	25. Revolting

**[Revolting]**

Viktor was happy to admit that he was rather proud of his golem, especially in comparison to the rest of the golems. The three headmasters had decided to hold a little parade for the three golems, trying to show off each school's prowess in the magical arts and crafts. Viktor had been told that when the Triwizard Tournament had last been held that it had been a bit of a competition between the three schools, something where everyone could participate.

He was kind of glad that wasn't the case, as if everyone else's turned out the way the other two turned out, Viktor thought they would have been seeing all of the lunch they had only hours ago.

The girl from Beauxbatons, whose name Viktor still wasn't completely certain of although he did know that she was the only dark blonde in the group, had created a figure that looked somewhat similar to her. Except the figure seemed to lack hair, and an eyeball. The 'skin' of the golem seemed to be peeling off as well, and Viktor didn't think he would like to meet something like that on a darkened corridor.

The Hogwarts' Champion's golem was infinitely worse. If Viktor hadn't noticed the half-decaying body, then he would have definitely noticed the revolting smell that followed it. There wasn't even a way to be certain of the gender of the golem, ignoring the fact that some people had hoped to figure out the identity of the golem.

While Viktor's golem wasn't really complete yet, there were still chunks of skin and hair that looked awful at the back, his golem showed much more effort than either of the other two, and he was extremely glad for that.

There was only a week left until the Third Task, after all.


	26. Terrified

**[Terrified]**

The pride and fearlessness he had felt only a week ago had faded with each passing day, until Viktor was left with a similar feeling to the one he had worn for the First Task: terror.

For his life.

Because he wasn't sure if even Harry could save him this time.

Especially after the Headmaster had whispered a little secret that had turned his entire world upside down, and ensured the he would never win the tournament.

The final twist was for them to duel their golems, and that would be as good as duelling Harry, and Viktor was _so_ doomed.

With that thought, even the training Harry was giving him didn't feel like it would be enough, He had never gotten anywhere close to disarming the other boy, and the golem was only slightly less powerful than Harry himself. It had been something the Hogwarts Headmaster had suggested, and Viktor knew that was only because of his own Champion's inadequacy.

The man was just evil, and manipulative, and… Viktor wasn't sure he should continue.

But that didn't mean that the Hogwarts Champion would actually manage to get past everything else with a golem that looked like his. It looked like a light wind would blow that golem over, and that wasn't of much use to anyone.

Viktor couldn't deny that it would be a good show for the spectators, and he wished he was one of them, but he was going to get his wand handed to him at the end of the task.


	27. Graveyard

**[Graveyard]**

When stepping into the wards that covered the Quidditch Pitch, Viktor had never imagined that something like this would have awaited him.

A graveyard, probably filled with bones of people who were terribly old that may or may not wish to return to the living, or so his grandmother had often told him. Who would have thought a Quidditch Pitch could look this spooky?

The gravestones of different shapes and sizes lay in perfect rows that went on as far as Viktor could see, covered by the curling grass that grew around it. The few trees that looked to be on the graveyard seemed to be as dead as the people who lay under the ground. Viktor doubted any of those trees would help protect against a harsh sun, not that such protection would be needed with the heavy mist that filled the air.

Viktor was shaking, he could feel it, and he couldn't account it to any cold as his teeth weren't chattering. Harry's magic wrapped around him a moment later and Viktor knew that it wasn't the golem that was next to him.

This would probably be considered cheating, and Viktor would have thought so too if Harry didn't look as serious as he did. There was something that was going to happen, something that had forced Harry to swap places with the golem for this task. Viktor had a sinking feeling that this was the culmination of that strange feeling he had gotten months ago that he had been certain that he didn't want to be a part of.

Nonetheless, Viktor was thankful for it, and his wand moved automatically to stun the first of the oncoming magical creatures. After the First Task, Viktor remembered that they didn't really want any of the Champions to harm any of the magical creatures.

Harry joined him a moment later, wand movements and casting as soothing as it had always been.


	28. Dusk 'til Dawn

**[Dusk 'til Dawn]**

Viktor didn't know when the atmosphere had changed from competitive to downright chilling. A glance upwards told him that he wasn't in the same graveyard he had started off in. The majority of the gravestones had disappeared, leaving the statue of an angel leaning over a gravestone, and a darkened manor in the background.

Had Harry not tugged him back, Viktor would have thought that it was simply a continuation of the Third Task: the end of the graveyard where they would meet a final creature before they were forced to duel each other.

It took moments before Viktor registered the strange voices that echoed in the silence. He didn't recognise either of them, but could guess that both were male despite the high pitch of the first voice. Viktor shivered, watching as Harry inched closer and waved for Viktor to do the same.

They were both hidden behind the shadow of the guardian angel statue when a snake ran across their feet. Harry barely flinched, but was forced to quickly cast a silencing charm on Viktor to prevent him from giving their presence away.

"It is nearly ready, My Lord," Viktor managed to hear the second voice say before Harry was tugging him further back, and out of hearing range of the two males.

"Nagini tells me we have two young guests. Why don't you welcome them, Wormtail? You shouldn't be rude," the first voice hissed, and Viktor could feel even Harry freeze from behind him.

This most definitely wasn't good.

And Viktor got the feeling that this wasn't a part of the Triwizard Tournament either.


	29. Wicked Witch Green

**[Wicked Witch Green]**

Viktor could barely believe his eyes as Harry stood, all traces of nervousness gone from his body, and walked right into the middle of the ritual these two mad men seemed to be holding. Viktor was reluctant to follow, knowing that the two were dangerous without needing it to be said. Viktor had learnt to recognise this, if nothing else, within Durmstrang.

"Ah, Harry Potter, exactly who we wished to see here!" the man with the higher voice said in a mocking tone. It was only then that Viktor realised that the man's voice was also extremely breathy, and his body was the small white thing that seemed to be held within the other man's arms. "And a guest? Why, you are more resourceful than I would have anticipated!"

Viktor didn't think that was anything of a compliment, nor did he expect Harry to have taken it as one given the previous tenseness Harry had held when they had been caught, so the hard mask that Harry wore in that moment was nothing of a surprise.

The series of hisses that left Harry's mouth a moment later did shock Viktor into a standstill. It seemed like it shocked the other man as well, for nothing followed the series of hisses.

"No matter. There's little you can do to change this, Harry Potter," Viktor could see the eyes glowing red from within the blankets, and shivered at the thought of a child being able to produce this much fear.

Viktor had little time to think as that green light shot towards him, looking like the wicked witch green his youngest cousin had always been so fond of.

Suddenly his vision went black.


	30. Dark was the Night

**[Dark was the Night]**

Viktor was certain dying didn't hurt as much as this did, and that there was no hitting a damp floor after death. The sudden burning in Viktor's eyes told him that they weren't actually closed, rather they were filled with something else.

Hair? That would certainly explain the need to blink, and the urge to keep his eyes closed. But that meant that the sudden weight that was on his chest was… Harry? Did that mean that the Killing Curse had hit Harry instead of him?

Impossible! Viktor refused to believe such a thing, because Harry couldn't… die.

Viktor couldn't feel movement, though, and for a moment it seemed like time stood still. Viktor couldn't tell what had happened to the other two men, because he couldn't hear them anymore. They didn't matter. All that mattered was the weight on his chest that was… was it getting lighter? That certainly didn't make sense!

Brushing the hair away from his face, Viktor finally opened his eyes. The graveyard still surrounded him, but Harry's body seemed to be… disintegrating?

Viktor wasn't sure if he was going into shock, but he was certain that didn't happen to someone who died. It took weeks at the very least! At this rate there wouldn't even be a body to take back!

The magic that Viktor hadn't noticed surrounding him until then disappeared, and Viktor felt truly alone within the graveyard for the first time.

He didn't notice as the rows of gravestones returned, and the cold mist faded to a lighter one. His eyes remained on the disintegrating form of Harry.

And Viktor was tugged backwards, away from the sand that was left, and away from the graveyard that no longer looked as terrifying as it once did.


	31. Let the Right One In

**[Let the Right One In]**

The sound of cheers hit Viktor first. They all sounded far too loud compared to the deathly silence that he had previously been wrapped in. It startled him into looking up, eyes catching the sunlight that caused him to squint.

It was strange seeing the sunlight at this time. He had believed it to be later because…

Viktor looked around for a hint of the body, or of whatever had pulled him out of that graveyard. It took him a moment more to realise that he had completed the Triwizard Tournament, but winning didn't matter when… when…

"Viktor. I told you that you'd be able to beat that golem, didn't I?"

Viktor blanched. That voice! He was certain he had just seen that body take the Killing Curse in his place! And a golem couldn't continue without the magic of the person it was imitating, and magic faded after death, so…

The tackle that Viktor caught Harry in was anything but calm. The other boy looked a little surprised, but took the boy's actions in his stride.

"I thought you'd died!" Viktor couldn't help the thickness that had managed to make its way into his voice.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, but for them to believe it, you had to too," Harry whispered into Viktor's ear.

"How?" Viktor asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"A simple switching charm I've been working on," Viktor could feel Harry shrug into the embrace. "It wasn't too difficult, and I'd tried it on the golem before."

Viktor momentarily wondered how often Harry had practiced _that_ particular charm, and how many times he had made a fool out of himself during those times, but Viktor just held Harry tighter.

It was little more than a brush of their lips together, but the screams behind them rose in volume to thunderous levels. It seemed everyone had simply been waiting for this, for them, and Viktor couldn't bring himself to care about all the attention.

They pulled back minutely.

"Thank you, Viktor. I do believe I've let the right one in."


End file.
